


The Northern Lights

by swept_away



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swept_away/pseuds/swept_away
Summary: Kara takes her girlfriend of six months to witness the Northern Lights up close and personal. While there, memories are shared and revelations are made. Major fluff! Happy Holidays!





	The Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turtlelady9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa prompt fill for Turtlelady9! I hope you like it! And Happy Holidays! (I'm really sorry if the formatting is off. It's my first time posting on AO3!)

“Do you trust me?” was whispered as she stood, in all her Supergirl regalia, before Cat Grant.

 

“What a silly question to ask. Do I trust National City’s very own Superhero?” Cat replied with her typical dismissal. Though, to those who intimately knew the media mogul, the retort lacked any true bite.

 

When the shorter woman gazed up into the deep blue eyes looking earnestly down into her own hazel ones, she lost any bravado as her own gaze turned soft. Supergirl asked once more, “Do you trust me, Cat?”

 

Closing the small distance between their bodies, Cat stepped forward and reached up to cup the flushed face above her, “Of course, Kara. Always.”

 

With a dazzling smile, Kara leaned down and passionately kissed her girlfriend of 6 months before pulling back and whispering, “Close your eyes.”

 

The older woman shivered as chills ran down her spine at the whispered words and the cool breath brushing against her sensitive ear. She nearly moaned as her girlfriend kissed that special spot right behind her ear, causing her eyes to close of their own volition. Whether she wanted them to or not.

 

Once Kara was sure Cat’s eyes were tightly closed, she picked up the petite woman and jumped into the chilly night air.

 

Six months. They had been together for six months, as of tonight. Though Cat had returned from her self-imposed sabbatical a full year before, it had taken Kara that long to finally work up the nerve to make her move. Lord knows it would never be Cat, her resistance to becoming the stereotypical boss and gorgeous employee relationship.

 

The first thing Kara had done when her mentor had returned was share her not-so-secret “secret” with the CEO. Of course, Cat had known all along, but never pushed or coerced Kara into any uncomfortable situation. It was that realization that sparked the simmering desire in Kara to an almost unbearable passion that finally exploded one phenomenal night six months ago.

 

Tonight was the anniversary of that fiery night. And it was a night that Kara was ready to share her special place with the woman in her arms. She knew Cat didn’t like to fly, despite her insistence that she _loved it_. The older woman seemed to forget Kara could pick up even the slightest inconsistency in her heartbeat, including right now as it was pounding rapidly in fear.

 

She just wrapped her arms a little tighter around the smaller frame, and willed some of her perpetual warmth to transfer to the shivering woman. It was cold in the air, and even colder where they were headed.

 

She told Cat to dress for bone chilling cold. But she should have known the exasperating woman would opt for style over practicality. Especially on their six-month anniversary. Luckily, she had accounted for that fact and spent the earlier part of the day setting up the venue for their arrival.

 

After what felt like both a long time and conversely the blink of an eye, Kara slowed down and silently drifted to the snow-covered ground. Ever so gently, she set her trembling girlfriend on the ground and steadied her slight frame with strong, sure hands on her hips.

 

Kara waited patiently, knowing the fear of flight took a moment to dissipate from the blood stream. Silently she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s shoulders and drew her solidly into her strong chest. Tucking Cat’s head under her neck, Kara listened as the thundering heartbeat slowly returned to the comforting rhythm she often sought out just to reassure herself that Cat Grant was real, and was hers.

 

After several silent minutes, Cat finally cleared her throat and spoke up, “Care to explain why we’re spending our six-month anniversary in a snowy tundra?” She didn’t bother removing herself from the warmth of the solid arms totally enveloping her small body. She could feel, more than hear, the rumble of Kara’s warm laugh as it bubbled to life beneath the ear she had pressed to the large “S.”

 

“Well, if you would like to find out, you’re going to have to let go of me,” the taller blonde replied lovingly, with a smile big enough to be seen all the way back in National City.

 

“But you’re so warm. And it’s so very cold here,” Cat complained. 

 

“You know I’d hold you like this all night if you truly desired it. But then you wouldn’t get your surprise,” Kara singsonged. And just like that, Cat jumped out of her arms and began to look around expectantly. “I figured that might work,” Supergirl chuckled again as she placed her hands on the media mogul’s shoulders and turned her around.

 

Cat gasped as she took in the scene before her. There, spread out on the snowy ground, was an elaborate platform complete with pillows, blankets, trays upon trays of food, and dozens of perpetually burning candles flickering in the darkness of night.

 

Cat could feel the warmth radiating from the area laid out before her. But it held no flame to the warmth radiating off of her girlfriend who stood several feet behind. She initially thought she would grow tired of always being warm around the girl, but she had actually come to depend on the perpetual heat and often found herself shivering in the absence of it.

 

“Kara, it’s splendid!” Cat exclaimed as she took a step towards the welcome cocoon of blankets and heat she felt in front of her. Though Kara had told her to dress warm, she had wanted to impress the younger girl and opted for a stunning, skin tight dress with a fashionable but impractical pea coat layered on top. The heat so closely within reach was beckoning wonderfully before her.

 

Kara watched as Cat made her way delicately through the fluffy snow towards the platform of cozy blankets. She couldn’t fathom how the CEO walked in the stilettos in day-to-day life, much less gracefully navigate several inches of snow in them. Her smile only grew as she, yet again, relished in the fact that somehow, Cat Grant was hers.

 

She followed the strutting media mogul towards the platform, ensuring a safe arrival and no falling incidents happened along the way. “How did you find the time to do all of this? I know you’re Supergirl, but you’ve been chasing leads all day for your next article.”

 

“I kind of dropped Alex and Winn off up here at lunch and picked them up right before I got you. They set everything up. Winn even came up with a new type of wax in these candles that allows them to exponentially heat up the surrounding area without ever melting down,” Kara replied as she slid her fingers slowly through the candle flame closest to her.

 

Cat, still not having stepped up onto the platform, again took in the surrounding area. It was gorgeous, isolated, and breathtaking. And way too much effort just for her. “Kara, this is all amazing, but you didn’t have to. You could have set up a picnic in our living room and I would have been just as happy.”

 

The older woman gasped again, the third time that night if her memory served. The heat she had come to crave over these past six months was pressed hotly again her back as she felt strong arms gently slide around her stomach. She leaned back into the taller woman’s frame as she sighed in contentment. “I know you would have been happy with anything, or nothing at all. But I wanted to show you something.”

 

Cat waited on baited breath as she felt the steady rhythm of Kara’s solid heartbeat, noticeably slower than any human’s. Suddenly, the all too familiar chill ran down her spine as Kara once again whispered so close to her ear that she could feel the cool breath slide across her cheek, “Look up.”

 

It was both a command and a request. The petite woman did just that, taking in a breath at the show just starting to take off above their heads. So focused was she on the spectacle taking place above, that she didn’t notice when her hero place them gently into the center of the platform until a warm blanket settled on top of her legs and a strong arm tucked her in safely against her personal heater.

 

“I know that in all of your vast travels and conquering of the world, you’ve never actually seen the Northern Lights up close and personal. Well, these lights mean a great deal to me, so I wanted to share this with you,” Kara continued as she gazed up at the lights dancing vivaciously across the dark sky.

 

“Why do they mean a great deal to you?” asked an inquisitive Cat, speaking softly so as not to break the spell. Her gaze was torn between the dancing night sky and the spell starting to be woven by Kara’s heart-felt voice.

 

Taking a moment to swallow the lump in her throat Kara began to explain, “We had something similar on Krypton. It happened once a year, around the same time as Christmas is celebrated here on Earth. Logically, scientifically, we knew the lights were initially created by energy from our Sun, just as these lights are created here. But, religiously, we all took these yearly light shows as signs from Rao that he created us to be good, and kind, and to spread that happiness with all others we encounter in our journey through life. These Northern Lights, they remind me of home in a way not much else on Earth can. I come here every year at the same time that the lights would be dancing away on Krypton.”

 

Cat’s attention was now fully on Kara as she saw a lone tear slide down the flushed cheek of her girlfriend. The hero was still gazing longingly up at the flickering lights, watching in rapture as they shimmered across the night sky. Leaning over, the smaller woman gently kissed the tear away from Kara’s face before it could fall any further.

 

Turning her head, shining blue eyes connected with understanding hazel ones. “I’ve never brought anyone here to share this moment with me before.”

 

The quiet admission made the CEO widen her eyes before smiling softly at Kara. A smile she only reserved for the girl when she could keep the walls up around her heart no more. “Well I’m honored that you would bring me here to share this with you. Truly. It’s the most perfect gift you could have given me tonight.”

 

With eyes still locked, Kara reach over and ran her fingers through Cat’s golden curls as she whispered certain words for the first time ever, “I love you, Cat Grant. To the ends of the galaxy. To the ends of the universe. If Krypton suddenly reappeared in the night sky, I would love you still and love you true and remain at your side until the end of time.”

 

Cat’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as she swallowed down her own emotion at the admission. Nodding in affirmation, she responded, “As I love you, Kara Zor-El. Until the end of time. Beyond even that. I always shall.”

 

The night sky full of iridescent light was soon forgotten as bodies already familiar with each other explored as though to find a new place to lay a kiss or a soft caress. It was the first night of true love, shared by two people from different planets. But love is love is love is love and that sentiment held strong for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I do not (unfortunately) own any of the characters or trademarks of the show or comic books or movies.


End file.
